


The Deputy and the Teacher

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Teacher and the Deputy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles shows up at the school Scott teaches at expecting to drop off the art supplies Scott left in their apartment. Then he meets Derek, a new teacher at the school.





	The Deputy and the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/gifts).



> Another part of my Teacher and the Deputy series. A look at Stiles and Derek's first meeting from Stiles' perspective. It's probably best if the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365771) is read first. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to Jack, who wanted to see more from this verse. It only took me a year to get here. I have more planned involving Laura, which should hopefully not take near as long to get done.

It’s early. Far too early in Stiles’ opinion. He doesn’t know how he let his dad convince him to take a morning shift. But apparently he had agreed to it. So here he is. Sitting in the kitchen, barely awake, and wanting nothing more than to crawl back into his bed.

Scott though, is wide awake. He probably has been for at least an hour. Stiles swears some mornings he could outshine the sun with how bright his demeanor is.

“So we’re getting a new teacher,” Scott tells him.

Stiles nods. He hasn’t had his coffee yet, and he’s nowhere near alert enough to be holding a conversation. Scott doesn’t seem the least bit deterred. He sighs, and grabs the pot, pouring Stiles a big cup. He knows him well enough by now to know he’s going to need it.

“He teaches kindergarten. He’s taken over my old classroom, and I’m in Mrs. Perkins’ old room. Stiles are you even listening to me?”

Stiles’ eyes lift to meet his. He’s feeling a little more alert, but not by much. Truthfully, he hadn’t caught half of what Scott said. Something about a new teacher. Why that’s important, Stiles has no idea.

Stiles smiles tiredly, “Of course, Scotty.”

Scott doesn’t look convinced.

An hour later, Stiles is heading for the door when he sees the boxes sitting on the desk. Scott’s desk. He peeks inside and frowns. All of Scott’s art supplies are in there. Stiles thinks he remembers Scott saying something yesterday about having his first graders work on a project today. And yet all his supplies are sitting here.

Stiles sighs and grabs the boxes from the desk, keeping them tucked in one arm while he uses the other to grab his keys and open the door. Scott was going to owe him for this.

He drives the few blocks to the school and then grabs the boxes out of the trunk. He can’t really see where he’s going with the boxes stacked so high in his arms, so he’s grateful he knows his way around here by now. Especially to Scott’s classroom.

He tries to open the door and it goes banging open as he steps inside, not even looking around the boxes as he starts to speak.

“Scott bro. I have your art supplies. But really, it’s week two. You should have had these here already. I can’t just…”

He lowers the boxes and stops mid-sentence. The man sitting at the desk is not Scott. Definitely not. Stiles opens and closes his mouth a few times before words finally make their way out again. “Umm hi? You’re not Scott?”

He doesn’t know why he’s stating it like a question. This guy is clearly not his best friend. Stiles puts the boxes down on the desk, afraid he’s going to drop them when his legs start to shake as the man gets down on his knees.

Then he notices the papers scattered on the floor. Not wanting to look like an asshole, he bends down to help pick them up, as the other man tells him Scott moved classrooms. He stops short when he looks up and notices Stiles there.

And man are they close. Stiles had noticed how attractive the man was before. He’s not blind. But this close…

Stiles starts rambling. It’s what he’s good at when he’s nervous. He helps the man with the papers and talks about how Scott should have told him he was moving classrooms. Except he realizes too late that he may have this morning. He told him something. Not that it matters. He’s kind of grateful for his lack of alertness this morning. It brought him here. To this classroom. One he’s been in so many times before, but now feels suddenly different.

“You’re a deputy?” the man asks.

Stiles watches as he grimaces after he asks, and grins over at him. “Yeah. My Dad’s the Sheriff, so I guess I’m following in his footsteps.”

“You’re Stiles,” he says, recognition taking over his features. At Stiles’ apparent surprise, he goes on. “Scott’s mentioned you a few times. So when you said your dad is the Sheriff I figured…”

Stiles leans on the desk, his forearms resting on the papers that had just been placed back on the desk. Stiles can tell the man is affected. It’s the only reason he has for smiling flirtatiously at him as he obviously checks him out.

“You know my name, it’s only fair you tell me yours. Or am I just going to have to call you gorgeous?”

Stiles smiles wider when the other man's eyes widen, and a pink tinge takes over his cheeks. He sticks out his hand for Stiles to shake, “I’m Derek.”

Stiles’ grin widens, “It’s nice to meet you Derek.”

Stiles’ hand is still in Derek’s, so when Derek sits down behind his desk, he pulls Stiles forward. Stiles _does not_ flail as he tries to get his balance on the desk. He looks up to find Derek grinning at him, and can’t help but grin back.

He hears a throat clearing, and looks over to see some of the parents standing in the doorway with their children. Oops.

He stands up and throws an easy grin towards them before addressing Derek. “I’ll leave you to it then. I need to get these boxes to Scott. But I hope to see you around soon Derek.”

He bends over to pick up the boxes, knowing he easily could have managed it standing. It’s worth it when he looks over his shoulder to see where Derek’s gaze has landed. He snickers and stands up. He gives Derek and cheery wave and then heads for the door.

By the time Stiles makes it down the hall to Scott’s classroom he’s questioning everything. Scott is sitting at his desk when Stiles enters. He looks up in surprise when Stiles slams the boxes down, and gives an exaggerated groan before sitting in one of the empty desks.

“Everything okay?” Scott asks him.

“I just met the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen,” Stiles tells him. “He’s adorable too. Which is unfair. And he has to be smart. He seems smart. And there was tension, Scott. _Tension_. And I just had to leave without getting his number.”

He looks up to find Scott grinning. “What?”

“You met Derek then, I see.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “Did you set this up?”

“How could I have done that?” Scott asks.

“You left all your boxes with art supplies at home,” Stiles says. “And moved classrooms…”

“Which I told you about,” Scott reminds him. “You just weren’t listening apparently.”

“You knew I wasn’t,” Stiles mutters. “And that’s why you did it.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to walk into his classroom and fall head over heels in love,” Scott says, looking amused. “But it’s you. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Talk to him,” Scott says. “Get to know him. He’s a nice guy, and great with the kids. They all love him, and he’s only been teaching here a week.”

“He must just have that effect on people,” Stiles mutters.

He does not think of what Derek is like with kids. How he probably wears soft sweaters and glasses every day, and sometimes winds up with paint on his face or even his clothes. And probably doesn’t care.

Stiles groans and rests his head on the desk, “I’m fucked.”

“Language,” a prim voice says from the door.

Stiles looks up to see Lydia standing there.

“Stiles met Derek,” Scott tells her.

Stiles groans at the smirk that appears on Lydia’s face, “Of course he did.”

* * *

 

Stiles can’t help but keep showing up at the school. At first he says it’s because he’s there visiting Scott. Which he does. At first. Scott always gives him these knowing looks every time he pops his head in. Lydia too. But Stiles doesn’t care.

Mostly he spends his time with Derek. He starts taking his lunch break at the same time Derek is on his, knowing that he’ll most likely be alone.

Derek doesn’t seem to find. He always smiles and welcomes him in. After a while, a chair even starts appearing next to his desk. Stiles doesn’t question it. He takes the gesture for what it is.

He loves his lunches with Derek. He’s able to get to know him, and the more he learns, the more he falls. He knows he’s always been the one to fall hard and fast, but this feels different. Derek is different. It’s not all attraction and superficial. Though he knows Derek is attractive. It’s more than that.

“I brought lunch,” Stiles says. He places a bag of food down on Derek’s desk, before taking the seat at the end. It’s always there waiting now.

Derek looks into the bag and grins when he pulls out the turkey club Stiles got him, “My favorite.”

“I know,” Stiles says. “You had one for lunch last week, and you kept going on about how it was the best turkey club you’ve ever had. I figured you might like one.”

“You went there just for me?”

Stiles shrugs, “Well yeah. If we’re going to have lunch together, the least I can do is get you lunch. Plus, I’ve been curious myself.”

“I didn’t know you ate anything other than burgers and curly fries,” Derek jokes.

“I have a very refined palate,” Stiles tells him. “I’ll have you know I am an avid lover of pasta as well.”

“Of course you are.”

Stiles throws one of his fries at him, which Derek easily catches him his mouth. Stiles gapes for a moment, before rolling his eyes when Derek smirks.

***

Stiles paces Scott’s classroom. It’s empty. All of the students are at lunch. Normally he’d be gone to Derek’s classroom to meet him for lunch. But he’s nervous. Today is different. Not that Derek knows that. But it is.

He stops when Scott puts a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can,” Scott tell him. “You just need to breathe.”

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“But what if he _does_?”

Scott sighs, “Maybe try making it a group thing? And then you can work up to a date?”

Stiles relaxes a little, “Yeah. Yeah that could work. It’ll be a group thing. I’ll make it sound like it’s already set up. That way he doesn’t feel pressured. Thanks Scotty!”

He runs from the room, almost knocking into Lydia as he rounds the corner.

“Watch where you’re going Stiles! Honestly!”

Derek is standing next to the station he has set up for arts and crafts when Stiles walks in. He turns to Stiles with an easy grin, and Stiles feels himself almost melt under it. He tugs nervously at the sleeves of his flannel and tries to smile back.

“Stiles. What can I do for you?”

Stiles runs a hand along the back of his neck and bites his lip, looking at Derek through his lashes. He watches as Derek’s eyes track the movement, before moving back up to his own.

All the words come spilling out suddenly before he can stop them. He mentions the dinner with Scott and Lydia and their other friends. How he wants Derek to come, and that he can bring a friend if it makes him more comfortable. Though Stiles is secretly wishing he won’t. The thought of Derek bringing someone else makes his stomach turn uneasily.

“You’ll be there,” Derek says, and then clears his throat when Stiles’ eyes widen. It’s mostly in relief. But Derek doesn’t need to know that. “I know you. And Scott and Lydia. I’d love to come. What time?”

Oh umm 6?”

Stiles mentally slaps himself at how it sounds like a question. Which Derek teasingly calls him on.

Stiles is relieved at the normalcy of it. It makes it all easier, and has Stiles rolling his eyes. “6. We’re meeting at 6 at Laura’s cafe.” Stiles is confused when Derek’s face takes on a weirdly guarded look at the mention of it, and he questions him.

But then he’s agreeing, and Stiles feels himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“So lunch?”

Derek smiles, “I would be worried if you didn’t want to eat.”

“Lunch is an important meal,” Stiles says, taking his usual seat at Derek’s desk.

“Every meal is important,” Derek tells him, sitting down next to him.

He hands over a bag and Stiles looks inside, “Dude! When did you have time to get burgers?”

“I had Boyd stop and get some,” Derek tells him. “He was stopping in anyway to drop off something I left at home.”

Stiles nods. He’s only met Derek’s roommate a handful of times, but he seems nice enough.

Stiles hates it when he was to leave after lunch, but he has to make sure he has the perfect outfit for tonight. Maybe he’ll have Lydia help him. Or maybe he should go buy something. He pats his pockets and frowns when he doesn’t feel his wallet. Then he remembers that he had to take it out of his pockets when he sat down because his pants are too tight for it. Not that he wore his tightest jeans on purpose today. His others were just dirty.

Stiles sighs and heads back towards the school. His dad might be the Sheriff but he still can’t risk getting pulled over without his license. His dad would have him thrown in a cell just to prove a point. And no way is Stiles going to miss dinner tonight.

He stops outside the door when he hears Derek talking to his students, not wanting to interrupt. His eyes widen when he realizes they’re not just talking about anything. They’re talking about him.

“What about Deputy Stiles?” Mary is asking. “You need money to take him out on a date.”

A date? Derek wants to take him out on a date?

Stiles quietly opens the door a crack to look inside. Derek’s back is to him so he doesn’t notice. Stiles watches as Derek bends down to bring himself to Mary’s level. “I have money. But that doesn’t mean anything because Deputy Stiles hasn’t agreed to go on a date with me yet. There’s a chance he won’t.”

“Yeah that’s not likely,” Stiles is saying before he can stop himself.

Derek stands up and turns to face him. His face is the perfect picture of shock as he looks at him. “Stiles? What are you…?”

“I forgot my wallet,” Stiles tells him. He gestures to the desk where it’s sitting, before walking over to pick it up. He tosses it between his hands as he looks over at Derek. He feels bolder now with the knowledge that Derek actually wants to date him. “Is there something you wanted to ask me Mr. Hale?”

Stiles watches as Derek swallows. He’s watching him closely, most likely trying to feel out how Stiles feels about all of this. Stiles gives him a reassuring smile.

That seems to do it, because Derek takes a deep breath, and squares his shoulders. “I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me.”

Stiles’ face splits into a wide grin as he internally screams, “I’d love to.”

“I should let you get back to class.” Right now he’d like nothing more than to kiss Derek senseless, but he knows it’s not appropriate. He settles for placing a lingering kiss to Derek’s cheek. He pulls back just enough to whispers in his ear, “You’ll get that and more if you behave.”

He can’t help the mischievous smile he gives him. What he’s not prepared is Derek leaning in and kisses him softly, before pulling back with a smirk. “I’ll behave if you will.”

Stiles has so many things he’d like to say. Things that are in no way appropriate for a classroom full of kindergartners. So he takes a shaky breath and backs towards the door. “I’m gonna go. And I’ll see you tonight. Yeah? Yeah okay. Bye.”

He practically runs for the door. He stops by Scott’s classroom. He’s in the middle of teaching but that doesn’t stop Stiles from rushing over to him and whispering in his ear. “Derek asked me out! I think I’ll be fine tonight. Alone. If you know what I mean.”

He waggles his eyebrows and Scott shoves him away with a laugh, “I’m happy for you. But get out.”

Stiles shoots him a pair of finger guns before running from the room again. He hears one of Scott’s students mutter “your friend is so weird Mr. McCall” on his way out.

He laughs and pulls out his phone, bringing up his conversation with Derek. He types out a message and hits send.

_Scott and Lydia suddenly can’t make it tonight. So it looks like it’s just the two of us._

Derek responds a few minutes later, and Stiles can’t help but grin at the words.

_How unfortunate for them. How about dinner at my place instead? I make a mean lasagna._

_I bet you do,_ Stiles sends back. _If you’re lucky, you’ll get something extra special for dessert_  

Derek takes a while responding. Stiles holds his breath as he watches the three little dots move across the screen. For a moment he wonders if maybe he was too forward. But then another message from Derek comes through.

_Plan to stay the night._

Stiles grins, his fingers moving across the screen. _How does forever sound?_

He holds his breath, biting his lip nervously.  

_Perfect._

It’s one word, but it has him flailing and screaming in his car. It’s not until he looks up and right into Derek’s classroom window that it hits him he’s still in the school parking lot. He’d be embarrassed if Derek wasn’t grinning at him. Derek holds up his phone and then waves, before disappearing from view.

Stiles looks down at the text and smiles.

_Get out of here, you weirdo. I’ll see you tonight <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
